Intoxicated
by mathhhh
Summary: She needed to get out of there, she needed to get out of the intoxicating effect of Jethro Gibbs. KateGibbs and some AbbyTony


Kate was perched on a stool, one of her elbow on the bar, her chin in her palm while waiting for their drinks. One of the guys she had spent the night dancing with waved at her and she returned a friendly but not flirty smile to him. She had had her fun with them but the last thing she needed right now was for them to start taking bets to know if 'Bob' would take her home tonight.

She had other things and other people in her mind right now.

She could still feel his mouth on hers, his hands tangled in her hair, his fingers against the back of her neck, his large body pressing hers against the wall behind her desk and she wondered if she would ever be able to forget any of that.

It had been anything but a sweet or tender kiss but yet, could she have really expected anything else from the passionate man who was her boss ? Because even if Kate had only ever witnessed it in his work, she could never thought that Gibbs' passion was any less intense in his private life.

The kiss had been hot and possessive and almost desperate and she had enjoyed every second of it, memorizing his particular taste, his very masculine shape, his sinfully warm skin and the amazing sound of their combined heavy breath, taking from that man what she had always thought she could never have.

It had happened after a case.

She remembered perfectly wincing when she had tried to sit on her chair to work on her report, the aftermath of being beaten up and thrown against a wall still very painful for her back. He had entered the bullpen, at that very instant, all big and self-confident and hadn't looked at her. Instead he had put his coffee on his desk and silently sat to work on his own report. And for thirty minutes, they had stayed in that quietness, both periodically missing the glance coming, every now and then, from the other's desk.

Her report finished and printed, Kate had then started to gather her things up. She hadn't been able to hold back the little moan coming from her mouth when she got up from her chair and before she could take an other breath he was there, in front of her, leaving very little space between the wall and his hard chest and she had felt her heart missing a beat.

When her eyes had met his, she hadn't been surprised at all by the glare too many people were already familiar with but the tiny little flicker she had discerned beneath it, something akin to concern maybe even worry, well, that was new and that was just for her. But it had been quickly turned off and right then the lecture began.

She had listened to his bark about her taking stupid risks with her life. She had swallowed the hard words about disobeying his order, to save a woman she didn't know. And she even hadn't called him a hypocrite when he did so. She had just patiently waited like the good girl she always had been.

His face was red when she had raised her head towards him again, the words didn't seem to come for him anymore so he did the last thing she could have expected. Moving very quickly, he had backed her against the wall, grabbed the back of her neck and crushed his mouth against hers which was slightly opened with shock.

But Gibbs being Gibbs and as intense and unforgettable as the kiss had been for both of them, he had quickly put an end at it, disappearing in the dark, leaving her alone, breathless, speechless and wondering. It has happened a week ago and he, of course, never mentioned it to her again.

She let a heavy sigh out and turned her gaze to their table where the very subject of her thoughts seemed to have find a very special interest in the back of his glass while a very drunk Tony was leering at the cleavage of a non less drunk Abby. Ducky was still sitting with the group of medical students who were totally enthralled with whatever story he was telling them.

She turned her attention back to the bartender who was, for his part, flirting with the beautiful redhead at the other end of the bar. She let her head fall in her palms again when a not so stranger big brown hand appeared next to her right elbow just before a tall figure came to stand right behind her, hovering her small frame.

«Enjoying the night, agent Todd ?» The tone was sharp yet the breath teasingly coming from his mouth to brush her bare neck was warm against her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment trying to forget how the mixed scent of sawdust and coffee could be so intoxicated for her.

«Could be better.» She answered with a feigned nonchalance.

He was standing closer now, his other hand had found its place next to her left elbow, he was envelopping her, she was trapped by him once again.

«Well» he continued, his voice a low and dangerous whisper «at least _they _seem to enjoy it.» he said, pointing the table of 'Bob' and his friends with a tilt of his chin.

The vodka she had drunk at the beginning of the night must have had a stronger effect than she has previously thought because there was no way she could have actually heard this possessive and jealous tone from her boss. Not after that week, not after the last few days which he had spent avoiding her, avoiding being alone with her, avoiding any form of not totally professional contact with her. There was no way he was playing the jealous husband with her tonight. No way... and there was absolutely no way that one of his finger had just slipped out of his fist to draw a slow pattern from her hand to her elbow, back and forth and back again. Absolutely no way.

«Gi...»

«You shouldn't let them like that, Kate. They seem... lustfully restless. I think they need another dance.» His husky voice directly in her ear as his other hand settled on her hip like the most natural gesture, like it had always belong there.

«What are you doing, Gibbs ?» She finally managed to ask him when she trusted her voice enough to not betray the effect his proximity had on her. But could she really fooled him right now, could he be oblivious to the hard time she had to breath properly or to stand upright ?

«Everyone is acting a little... odd today, Kate» she turned her head and catch sight of Tony's hand on Abby's bare thigh. «see, I'm just playing along.» His thumb was now stroking the skin of her waist underneath her shirt in slow motions and there was no way he had missed the shiver that had run through her body with the intimate gesture. She could even feel him smirk behind her.

«So, I'm just a game.»

The chuckle that answered was low and dangerous but suprisingly arousing. «Oh, you're much more than that, Katie. Dangerously. much. more.»

«What do you want Gibbs ?» The question left her mouth without her consent. And the immediate and sincere answer would have been unexpected before this night.

«You.»

She could feel his eyes tracing every curves of her body, he wasn't hiding it anymore. He was undressing her with his eyes, her skirt slowly sliding down her body, her shirt ripped of by his imaginary hands and thrown across the room and there she was just for him to admire.

She could feel it and it was much more than she could stand without jumping him right now and there, on the bar if necessary.

She needed to get out of there, she needed to get out of the intoxicating effect of Jethro Gibbs.

She was about to speak again or back away from his curious hands, anything to be far from that man and his exhilarating scent and touch when she suddenly felt cold and empty. She realized he had made the movement first. _He_ had backed away from her and she felt anything but good, anything but happy, anything but satisfied with the situation. She just felt wholly frustrated and empty.

She turned around and he had almost reached the door, his hand on the doorknob, he turned and faced her. The tilt of his head was an unspeaking question '_you coming ?'. _

She looked at her left where Tony and Abby were almost dry humping now. She looked at her right where Ducky was still animatedly chatting with the awestruck students and she faced Gibbs again.

Her legs moved before she gave him her answer with a tilt of her own head.

_'I'm coming'_


End file.
